


Under the Stars (AU)

by CK203



Category: Gravity Falls, dipcifica - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CK203/pseuds/CK203
Summary: Dipper Pacifica and Mabel decide to use the last Month of summer and travel across the country for Mabel and Dippers birthday. As they travel along Pacifica tries to figure out if Dipper feels the same way about her that she feels about him.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Dipper Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

Dipper's relatively new F-150 drove up the driveway of the new Northwest Manor. Which was nothing in comparison to the old one. However the house was still large, likely containing more bedrooms than anyone could ever possibly need. He slowly stopped the truck so it was parked in front of the door. He waited a few minutes before seeing Pacifica come out the door in probably the most comfortable outfit she's ever worn. Sweatpants, a sweater, trainers, and her hair was flowing down unrestricted. She opened the door, sat down and yawned as Dipper drove the truck back onto the road. They were starting their roadtrip across the country. Dipper broke the silence first.

“So are you excited?” He asked Pacifica.

“Right now I'm exhausted, but when I actually wake up I'll be excited,” Pacifica responded. 

Dipper made them wake up at 4 in the morning so they could cover twice as much ground on the first day since they had to leave a day late. They left a day late mostly because of Mabel, who felt that if she didn't say goodbye to everyone in town that they would be upset. Once she said goodbye to everyone it was already 8 at night. It didn't help that recently she's been sleeping until 3 in the afternoon.

“You know, i really can't believe that in a month you're going to be 17. It's just crazy to think that so many years have already passed since you first came here.” Pacifca started “Have you made any decisions about college” She added.

“Time really does fly, but with college I haven't really decided. Grunkle Ford wants me to go to whatever college he could’ve gone to if not for his broken science experiment. *sigh* I don't know, i don't think i want to do the whole science thing my whole life, but i don't want to disappoint Gruncle Ford” Dipper said with disappointment.

“Oh my god! You’ve turned into me!” Pacifica laughed after she said this and Dipper also let out a small laugh at it before Pacifica started talking again “But Dipper, you have to do what you want, not what others want. It's your life, no one else's. So do what you feel is right” Pacifica finished.

“Thank you Pacifica, you always know what to say to make me feel better” Dipper said this and once he finished Pacifica started blushing. She looked at Dipper who had a smile on his face, but she could never tell what he was thinking. She hated the fact that he was either really good at hiding his emotions or he just didn't feel the same way about her. She wasn't going to give up trying though. She looked at him again and noticed how much six years had done for him. He was much taller now probably in the low 6 foot range. He now also had a little muscle throughout his body, while he was still skinny, he wasn't lanky. He also stopped wearing only vests, t shirts and shorts everyday and swapped out for a pair of jeans and a burgundy V neck, which was her recommendation because she liked how the burgundy brought out his eyes. He still wore a pine tree hat though, which Pacifica didn't love because she thought his hair was too nice to always be covered like that.

She grabbed the hat off of his head “You're still wearing this old hat. Some things never change” Pacifica said before putting the hat on her own head. “So how do i look?” She asked hoping that she would be able to read his emotions. Dipper looked over trying not to take his eyes off the road for too long and was amazed.

“Well you definitely look better in it than I do” He said while returning his face to the road. Pacifica didn't know if that was the reaction she was looking for, but it was a start. She took the hat off and looked over at Dippers dark brown hair, she could help but adjust it a little.

“Um what are you doing?” Dipper asked confused as to why Pacifica was touching his hair.

“Just hold still” Pacifica said this as she tucked some of his hair behind his ear. After that she took the hat and much to her dismay put it back on his head. “Perfect” she finally said. Dipper turned and smiled at her before returning back to the road. Pacifica let out a very quiet sigh and leaned into the seat a little looking out the window. 

“Where are we going to today?’’ She asked upset that she had no idea what Dipper's feelings about her were. 

“Don't know yet, since we had to leave a day late I'm just going to drive until we decide to stop” Dipper replied before saying something again “hey are you hungry?” he asked 

“Actually yes, I'm starving,” Pacifica replied. After hearing this Dipper immediately pulled into a chain coffee shop to get her and Pacifica breakfast. Dipper placed his order and then Pacifica placed hers. 

“Hey do you think Mabel will want anything” Dipper asked

“Where even is Mabel?” Pacifica asked, noticing that she had been suspiciously quiet the whole time they had been driving.

“Look behind you,” Dipper replied. After he said this she looked back and noticed that Mabel was passed out and was essentially a big lump in the back seat “I think she will be sleeping past breakfast and probably lunch” Pacifica said.

A few hours had passed and the car was mostly quiet except for the radio noises. Pacifica didn't mind the silence and was just glad she was with Dipper. She closed her eyes and relaxed for a little while before Dipper broke the silence.

“So do you have plans set for college?” Dipper asked

The truth was that she didn't, she wanted to go somewhere relatively near Dipper so if they did start dating they wouldn't have to do a cross country relationship, she knew she was getting ahead of herself, but she was always a planner and she also wasn't going to give up her feelings for Dipper just because they were going to college, she knew it wasn't a crush anymore, because it had been close to 5 years that she had these feelings for him, she also didn't even know what she wanted to study so the decision for a college was really just about location. “I don't know, I have no clue what I want to study,” Pacifica responded.

“I'm sure whatever it is, you’ll be amazing at it’’ Dipper responded. Pacifica blushed at this and was going to say something in return but before she could say anything Mabel interrupted.

“ARE WE THERE YET?” Mabel screamed, scaring Dipper as he accidentally swerved the car and quickly moved it back into the correct lane.

“Holy shoot Mabel! What were you thinking we could have crashed!” Dipper said furiously. 

“Oh calm down Dip-Dop, you're exaggerating” Mabel said in response. Dipper was about to yell at her again and Pacifica put her hand on his shoulder which calmed him down. He breathed in and kept driving. Once Pacifica saw him calm down she moved her hand. She didn't want to, she wanted to lift the center console to turn the seat into a bench seat, and then snuggle up close to Dipper and relax for the ride, but she knew that would be seen as “weird”.

“Ok I'm starving! When are we stopping!” Mabel said with all of her enthusiasm.

“Pacifica can you find a place for lunch?” Dipper asked

“Yeah, just give me one second” Pacifica pulled out her phone and looked and found a small italian restaurant. She gave Dipper the directions and eventually pulled into the lot which had a few cars in the parking lot. They walked in and got seated quickly, and before they could even talk much a waiter came over.

“Hi im Daniel, i'll be your server today. How about I get you guys started off with some drinks” Daniel said this with his server smile.

“Just water for me” Dipper replied

“Alright, and you two?” Daniel asked.

“I'll have water too” Pacifica added 

“Me too” Mabel added  
“Alright I will be right back with those waters and to take your order” Daniel said before walking off.

“Alright I need to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back,” Dipper said as he walked off. Once he was out of earshot Mabel turned to Pacifica with an expectant look and she could barely hold her excitement as she asked.

“Have you asked him out yet?!” Mabel asked 

“Mabel!... and no i haven't” Pacifica responded

“Oh come on won't you just do it already?” Mabel asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

“Mabel… I doubt he even thinks of me like that! Besides in a month you will go back to Piedmont! So what's the point?” Pacifica said this upset with her own words.

“Pacifica… Yes we are going back, but only for 9 months, and then summer happens again, and then we go to college. You and Dipper could make it 9 months! Dipper hasn't even decided what college he is going to, and I know it's because he wants to be near you! So stop stalling and ask him!” Mabel said this knowing that Pacifica would pull out every excuse she could so she didn't have to take the risk. “My brother won't take the risk of asking you, so you have to take that step if you want to be with him” Mabel finished.

“I know you're right, but it's just so hard. If he rejects me then I'm stuck on a trip with him for a month!” Pacifica added

“He won't reject you, you’re all he can think about, he likes you more than anyone in this world! So stop stalling and ask him out, or kiss him, or anything just do something, or i'm going to get involved!” Mabel threatened already knowing that she would have to get involved, and she already had a plan.


	2. Complications

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The road trip continues

They ate at the restaurant and finished relatively quickly. Pacifica paid before Dipper could put his card down. She knew the only way she could pay was if she was fast with her card. She also found his slightly aggravated face very cute. They made their way to Dippers truck and Mabel ran and lifted the center console making the front seat a bench seat. She quickly explained herself by saying “We should all sit up here so we can talk better” this was a pathetic excuse and Pacifica knew it. Dipper seemed slightly oblivious to it. Pacifica climbed into the middle seat while Dipper took up his role back at the driver's seat. Dipper was the first one to talk by saying “Ok guys just tell me when you get somewhere you want to spend the night.” They started driving again and Pacifica realized how tired she was. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep but as they made a sharp turn her head fell onto Dippers shoulder. Mabel couldnt have been happier and Dipper smiled seeing this amazing girl sleeping with her mouth slightly agape. They drove for a few hours and then Dipper pulled into a state park that boasted “Great views”. Pacifica woke up noticing that the car had stopped but also noticing that she was sleeping on Dippers shoulder. She slowly got up and looked at where they were.

“Goodmorning sleepy head” Mabel said “We are going to go on a short hike lets go”

They all got out of the car and appreciated the scenery that was provided before them. It wasnt a long loop only about a mile but in the middle there was a large rocky cliff. They made quick work of the first hald and ended up looking over the cliff for a long time. Eventually when they started moving again Dipper got his foot stuck between two rocks and fell face first. He couldnt get his hands out in front of him and hit his jaw on the hard dirt with a smack. He was out cold and Pacifica quickly ran over to him. His foot was dislodged but was a little mangled. 

“His ankle is definitely sprained.” she looked at his head and examined it “Ok i dont think he has a concussion but he is going to wake up with one of the worst headaches of his life” Mabel breathed a sigh of relief as she heard that. Pacifica grabbed his arms while Mabel grabbed his legs and they both carried him off back to the car. He may have gained some muscle but he was still light. The two girls carried him back and gently put him into the back seat.

“Hey, maybe you should stay in the back seat with Dipper while i drive.” Mabel suggested. Pacifica nodded and got in the back seat. She gently lifted Dipper's head and laid it down on her lap. She gently combed her hand through his hair.

“You know he really does like you right?” Mabel asked

“I… I dont know, if he does he really doesnt show it” Pacifica responded

“The only reason he hasnt chosen a college is because he wants to be near you. He has a lot of offers too. He didnt want to be across the country from you” Mabel added

“Ive been doing the same thing, he said he didnt want to end up in a science field though, why?” Pacifica asked

“Gruncle Ford has been pressuring Dipper to go to West Coast Tech ever since he came out of the portal. He keeps pushing and pushing to the point where it just became something Dipper didnt enjoy anymore. He got so aggravated with everything and Gruncle Ford just kept pushing him, I mean, he still is. When Dipper told him he was going on a trip across the country Gruncle Ford was furious, saying he could be working on his college application to West Coast Tech. Dipper was broken, well i guess he still is. He wanted to make Gruncle Ford happy but he didnt want to pursue science anymore.” Mabel explained. Pacifica looked down at dipper with a sympathetic look knowing exactly what he was going through.

“What does he want to do?” Pacifica asked

“He wants to go and get a degree in some part of film. He started to really like movies and eventually wanted to do that, but when he brought it up to Gruncle Ford, he just rejected the idea, saying it was a waste of his mind and that he shouldnt waste his life on something so trivial, Dipper was so upset that he hasnt even sent in any applications into film school” Mabel finished.

“Why did Dipper listen? Its not like Ford is his dad or anything” Pacifica asked, knowing that there was a big difference between the power a parent has over a child and the power of a great uncle.

‘’He just holds Ford on such a high pedestal that when Ford told him that was a waste of his mind Dipper felt stupid for even bringing it up, he cant stick up for himself even though he knows what he wants. Ford isnt a bad guy he just got so wrapped up in having a relative who could become his aprentice” Mabel added. Before Pacifica could say anything a ringing came from Dippers phone. Pacifica took his phone and looked at the caller ID. 

“Mabel… It's Ford, should I pick up?” Pacifica asked

“*sigh* if you dont he will just call again” Pacifica accepted the call and put the phone up to her ear before she could say anything Ford started speaking.

“Dipper I know you want to throw away your valuable time playing road trip with Mabel and that dumb blonde you hold in such high regards, but my buddy at West Coast Tech called and said he could set up a personal meeting with the Dean Of Admissions. This could mean big things, you could get a rock solid spot in that school Dipper. So I expect you to come back right now so we can prepare, understand?!”

Pacifica was fed up so she quickly replied “Mr Pines, its me Pacifica, Dipper is sleeping right now and cant talk, so maybe call back in a few hours, or tomorrow” Pacifica finished happy with how civil she handled the situation, but before she hung up Ford started again.

“Now you listen here! Dipper is my nephew and I have a right to talk to him! I had to pull a lot of strings to get this interview, so I expect him to be there and I want you out of his life! You only fill his head with bad ideas and you are a distraction he won't need you when he's at the top of the scientific field, so I expect you to leave him be and wake him up so i can talk to him!” Ford finished and Pacifica was fuming.

“No YOU listen here! Dipper needs his rest and he will get as much of it as he needs! And you will not try and disturb his much needed rest with these phone calls, and do you EVER remember Dipper asking you to pull those strings! He doesnt want this life, and you can't force it down his throat! I won't let you! I will also ALWAYS be a part of Dippers life whether you like it or not! And shame on you for doing this to your nephew who is so amazing, he is so caring he cant say no to you but i will! You can call back tomorrow at noon but any earlier and I swear you will wish you were never born!” Pacifica hung up and looked down at Dipper who was still sleeping peacefully she continued to run her fingers through his hair as she settled down.

“Wow, i dont think anyone ever talked to Gruncle Ford like that before” Mabel said “Do you think he is going to wait until noon to call again” Mabel asked

“No, ten minutes at most, but like i said, Dipper needs his rest. And ill be damned if he doesnt get it!” Pacifica responded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im pretty proud of this chapter. You may be wondering why I made Ford the "villain" but thats because throughout the show I saw how carried away he could get when talking about Dippers future. I mean he offered an apprenticeship to a 12 year old.


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica takes care of Dipper while he is hurt.

Ford had called Dipper's phone now 34 times and left him close to 80 texts. It had been an hour since the first time he called. Pacifica just declined the calls before putting the phone on; do not disturb. 

“I guess Ford isnt very fond of me” Pacifica said 

“Well I do remember a year ago when me and Dipper were at Gravity Falls for the summer again. He was texting you after you two went to the movies, it was when we were all supposed to go, but i got sick, anyway he was texting you and Ford found him and screamed at him saying he wasnt to go anywhere without his permission, which is why you didnt get to see him the rest of summer.” Mabel said

“Dipper just told me that he and Ford were going on some scientific trip so he wouldnt be able to talk to me for the rest of summer… when did Ford get so bad?” Pacifica asked

“Well… i'm not sure. He was always very loving for the first two summers we knew him, but eventually he got wrapped up in his work again and since he thought Dipper would want to be his assistant all summer. Dipper obviousy wanted to be a kid sometimes and go to the pool and stuff, just normal teenage kid stuff, but Ford always made him stay in the basement working on one thing after the next, it got bad enough that he would wake up go down to the basement and come back upstairs only to sleep, he wouldnt eat and ended up losing weight which made him just more skin and bones. He looked miserable the whole time. Eventually Stan spoke up and would get Dipper out and about but Ford would every once and a while get Dipper up and force him to do all these experiments, he even changed the code on the lab door so we just had to let it play through. And we considered calling the cops but youve met them” Mabel finished.

“Is that why he was always super jittery whenever we were out in town?” asked Pacifica

“Yeah, he was always scared Ford would come and drag him back to the lab” Mabel frowned before continuing “He had horrible nightmares of being dragged into that lab by something. To the point where he could barely sleep anymore. We never told our parents, i think because we realized they thought we were lying to get out of learning, they didnt believe us when we told them about all the weird things in Gravity Falls, so Dipper decided it wasnt worth it” Mabel finished.

“Poor Dipper… he is such a greay guy, I had no idea that had been happening. He just wants to please everybody he doesnt know how to do what's best from him” Pacifca finished.

“Yeah… you know he really likes you Pacifica, but with Ford breathing down his neck he is scared of what will happen if he starts dating you. As weird as it sounds, maybe what he needs to stand up to Ford is you, he needs someone who can stand up for him since he wont stand up for himself.” Mabel added

“Yeah, I just wish he would actually talk to me about this, i wish he would tell me that he wanted to be with me, like, i know the 9 months apart would be bad, but we are going to go to college after, and if anyone could make 9 months apart work it would be us” Pacifica finished

“Pacifica he will tell you he wants to be with you when the world ends, but he won't just talk about it, he doesnt think you like him like that, youve got to speak up… we are coming up to the hotel in a little while, but please talk to him about it when he wakes up”

“I will, he needs me just as much as i need him, and i see that now” Pacifica said

Dipper started moving and tried to sit up but let out a scream as he felt the pain from both his ankle and head as he tried. He fell back into Pacificas lap. While this was happening Pacifica quickly made sure to comfort him as much as possible, but the hotel they were staying at was in the middle of nowhere so they wouldnt be able to get any tylenol. She slowly stroked the top of his head trying to make him as comfortable as he could be while he was in this much pain. Dipper was trying to do everything he could to not scream in pain, but it was so bad tears started flowing from his eyes. Pacifica was trying her best to keep him calm she held his head against her chest as she spoke softly into his ear.

“Its going to be ok Dipper… Breath… Its alright im here... “ Slowly Dipper calmed down a little but was still in incredible pain, Pacifica lowered his head gently back into his lap and continued to stroke his head. Tears were still steadily flowing from his eyes, but his breathing was slower and he was calming down. They soon pulled into the hotel parking lot and Pacifica didnt know how she was going to get Dipper to his room. Luckily Mabel went in and checked all three of them in. She came back with the keys.

“I dont know how we should move him” Pacifica says

“We could carry him?” Mabel suggests

“I dont know, its dangerous because we'd have to let him go to open the door” Pacifica said

“I can walk up to my own room, i just need a little help” Dipper winced as his jaw moved.

Pacifica went under Dippers shoulder and Mabel stood behind them just incase. By the time they got up the stairs Dipper had to lean over a trash and throw up. Pacifica ran her hand against his back as he threw up everything and anything he consumed. When he was finally finished Pacifica brought him into his room and set him down on the bed. Dipper wanted to die rather than live with this pain any longer. He felt like this is what getting shot in the head would feel like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I liked this chapter, and other than that I don't have much to say.


	4. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pacifica cares for Dipper

Pacifica walked over to Mabel who was standing by the door watching Dipper cry in pain. “I think i should stay with him tonight to watch him through the night” Pacifica said. 

“Youre going to talk to him right? About how you feel?” Mabel asked in a whisper

“I dont think now is a good time” Pacifica answered in an even more hushed whisper

“Pacifica, he needs to know now more than ever, so please tell him” Mabel said in her still hushed tone

“Alright, youre right. I'll tell him tonight when he's maybe feeling a little better” Pacifica responded.

“Ok im going to go to the next town over and see if anything is selling advil or anything. Ill get him some soup too, the food might make him feel a little better” Mabel said before she walked out of the door. Pacifica returned to Dipper where she once again lifted his head and put it into her lap. She stroked her hair and tried to calm him down as much as possible eventually she knew she had to tell him about Ford.

“Dipper… me and Dord had a… talk. He wants you to come back because of a meeting at West Coast Tech. i told him that you were sleeping and he should call back tomorrow.” Pacifica said

Dipper looked up at her and knew that wasnt the whole story “W-what r-really happened” He said with a wince in every word.

“Ok, i told him he should call you back tomorrow, and he said a lot of not so nice things, including that he expected you back so he could train you for the meeting and how he wanted me out of your life” Pacaifica answered while still stroking his head. “I told him that he was to leave you be until tomorrow and I also told him that i wasnt going to let him force you into a life you didnt want, well in so many words” Pacifica added

Dipper laughed but immediately regretted it as a wave of pain fell over him. “T-thank y-you Pacifica.” He said as he closed his eyes and tried his best to laugh. Mabel came back with a bag from a grocery store. 

“I was able to find a store luckily they had Advil and soup” She quickly got out a drink along with a bottle of Advil, she tossed the bottle to Pacifica who took out two pills and gently placed them into Dipper's hand. Dipper moved very slowly to sit up a little while still resting his head on Pacifica. Mabel handed the soup to Pacifica and gave her a look that basically said “can you handle this?” Pacifica nodded and gave Mabel a smile before Mabel walked to her own room.

“Ok Dipper, we got you soup can you try eating a little” Pacifica asked

“Im not that hungry” He said softly trying to avoid the pain of talking.

“Please… for me?” Pacfica asked

“Alright” Dipper said

Slowly Pacifica fed him some of the soup. She felt a little weird doing it, but she new any excessive movement, even if it was just his hands would cause him extra pain. After a little while Pacifica felt Dippers head fully relax as he fell into a sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know super short chapter.


	5. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read on because big things happen in this chapter.

Dipper slept for a few hours while Pacifica stroked his hair. Even continuing to stroke his hair when he slowly woke up. She needed to talk to him so she was glad that he was waking up. Slowly he brought himself up almost forgetting Pacifica was holding him. He stopped and rested his head right under her chin. Pacifica gently wrapped her arms around his chest and leaned closer to his ear trying to be quiet enough so that it doesnt make his headache any worse.

“Dipper, can I tell you something?” She said in a very low whisper

“Always” Dipper answered in a whisper

“I… I want this… you and me… as, more than friends” Pacifica whispered

“I want this too, but I dont want to put you through a new relationship and then be gone for nine months, and then what about college, and Ford who seems to have my whole life planned for me” Dipper responded, still whispering.

“Dipper, dont worry. If anyone can make it nine months it's you and me. We have phones, we can call eachother, and see eachother every weekend, and dont worry about college, ill follow you wherever, to whatever college, we can even get an apartment together. Please Dont worry about Ford, Ill deal with him i wont let him force you into something you dont want, because ill do anything for you and i know you would do anything for me, we just need eachother and we will make it through everything” Pacifica said quietly “I want you... you and me together.” Pacifica removed a hand from Dippers chest and gently grasped Dippers hand while interlacing their fingers. “Do you want this, me and you together during college, during the best years of our life... together?” Pacifica asked while still talking in a whisper. 

“Yes... I want that... I want to be with you through all my ups and downs, and I want to be with you through your ups and downs too” Dipper responded. Pacifica smiled and responded “Then, its just me and you Dipper… Together” Pacifica put her chin on Dippers shoulder as Dipper turned to face her. Their faces got closer and closer until their lips met. They both felt like they were floating, like they were in their own world. They had to eventually leave this world as they separated. Dipper leaned back and relaxed while resting his head under Pacificas chin. He closed his eyes and felt Pacifica lay a little kiss on his cheek before nuzzling her face into his hair. They both relaxed while being in eachothers presence. Dipper did check the time on his phone and noticed all the notifications on his phone and a new call coming through.

“Shoot!” He said still quietly, slightly startling Pacifica.

“What is it?” asked Pacifica

“Ford, hes sent me almost 200 messages, and he is calling me again” Dipper said sadly

“Give me the phone, I'll handle this” Dipper hesitantly gave Pacifica the phone and she called Ford. It only rang once before he picked up Dipper could hear ford on the other line.

“Dipper finally, ive been trying to reach you for hours, it doesnt matter anymore, you are to come back to Gravity Falls and I will train you for the meeting, then you will attend West Coast Tech.”

“Ford, its Pacifica, I think you have to stop calling me and Dipper will have no choice but to get a restraining order. Oh and Dipper is going to go to whatever college he likes, to do whatever he likes. So i think you should leave me and him alone.” Ford of course didnt accept that answer.

Dipper could hear Ford on the other end “youre lying, Dipper wants what im providing him. Put him on the phone now!” Pacifica was about to hang up but Dipper took the phone and said “Ford, I don’t want you calling again, if I need to make contact I’ll call you not the other way around” he hung up and blocked his number. Turned to Pacifica and smiled. Before promptly resting his head back where he left it before Ford called.

“How did that feel?” Pacifica asked

“It felt invigorating, it feels like i am free. And i have you to thank for it” Dipper leaned his head back and looked up to meed Pacificas eyes.

“Youre a cute dork” She said before asking “How badly does your head hurt?” 

“Well, the advil helped and so did sleeping, it still really hurts, same with my ankle, but i'm getting better, i dont know how helpful ill be tomorrow” Dipper stopped before speaking again “how could i be so stupid” He scolded himself

“Dont say that about yourself, you're the smartest person I know, it couldve happened to anyone” 

“I guess youre right” he said

“I always am… you should probably get some sleep, its been a… well… lets call it a big day, Ill be here to make sure you dont fall off the bed and hurt your head anymore” Pacifica said. Dipper fully laid down and pulled the covers over his shoulders. He felt the covers life and the bed move a little as Pacifica laid down next to him. They were laying face to face and Pacifica moved up a little so that she was almost craddling his head under her chin. Dipper was suprised, but she was a Northwest, she would take what she wanted. He laughed at his mental comment and slowly but surely drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter and hope you enjoyed. I think I should mention that this should be considered an AU and I will mark the title as such.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is mostly to help me take a break from my other Dipicifica fanfic. I still like this one however it won't be able to go on for that long since it only takes place in a time period of a month.


End file.
